


With Them I Am Home

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Bluepulse Week (in the OT3) [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 4: Happiness, Fluff, Multi, Soooo much fluff, bluepulse week 2016, sappy smitten poly-ship fluff, the three of them are too adorable for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Happiness is an emotion that, when felt, is easily understood but oftentimes is difficult to explain. It can be in the small things, the big things, physical things, or even just in being with the ones you love. For Bart, Jaime, and Khaji Da their happiness is in all of these things and more.((Written for Day 4 of Bluepulse Week 2016.))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this fic an apology for ripping everyone's hearts out with _The Fear Screaming in Your Mind_. I hope you enjoy the fluff. n.n

Happiness for Bart is in the small things: waking up warm and content, comfortable and curled close, occasionally feeling the slick sensation of armor under his hand due to Khaji Da having partially wrapped himself around Jaime in their sleep. It is in waking and smelling coffee, hearing the sound of breakfast being made in the kitchen, wonderful smells teasing at his nose and gently pulling him into wakefulness. It is in getting up, stumbling into the kitchen, and being greeted by either Jaime’s dazzling smile or Khaji Da’s aloof but fond amusement. It is in the normal morning conversation and commentary, things which once he could only dream of, and the occasional complaint from the scarab that both of them should eat better.

For Bart happiness is also in the wind— the snap and crack of it as he’s running, whistling through his hair, the subtle pressure that would send anyone else flying, the fits and gusts as he starts and stops, for one moment like lightning given life. It is in pushing himself, facing enemies, the challenge and hardship that eases his nerves so he doesn’t feel continually on edge when he’s at peace, and knowing the good he’s doing by pushing himself. It is the sharp spike of adrenaline, the pounding of his heart, and knowing while he’s out there he’s not alone.

For Bart happiness is in knowing that at the end of the day running and hardship aren’t all he has, that he can go home and relax, curling close to Jaime and Khaji Da, and laugh when he Khaji Da decide to be a distraction. It is in the playful teasing, the loving closeness, hands playing over skin or armor, Jaime’s laughter or smiles, kisses from Khaji Da that leave Bart light-headed, a boneless bliss that he can only get from the two of them. It is in knowing that when he is with them everything is _right_.

Happiness for Jaime is in affection: the fond exasperation as he tries to detangle himself from Bart in the morning, listening with amusement as he gives Khaji Da control while the scarab (once again) complains about Jaime and Bart’s eating habits, marveling at the proficiency Khaji Da has obtained just to ensure they eat ‘well enough.’ It is in the tired greeting from Bart as he stumbles into their kitchen, wrapping his arms around their waist and resting his head on their shoulder only to receive the occasional chirp in greeting from Khaji Da. It is in the silly morning bickering and flirting that peppers so many of their mornings.

For Jaime happiness is also in flight— soaring through the air, feeling the pull of wings, the long familiarity of a body shared with a wonderfully familiar alien in flight. It is in being a hero, doing the right thing, talking down who he can and stopping those he can’t. It is in the now-joking arguments with Khaji Da and Bart both over how much violence is too much violence, pretending to be the voice of reason as if he wasn’t amused by their antics even though he is, and trying not to laugh when one of them makes a crack in the field that just makes him want to cackle. It is in the familiarity with their rough edges, the safety and trust from knowing them so well, and knowing the three of them work better together than they do apart.

For Jaime happiness is in knowing that when the three of them go home they have a life beyond heroing, and that they can put it down for a while and just be together. It is in working on this or that project for a class for hours, knowing that it’s only a matter of time before Bart or Khaji Da (or both) start complaining about being bored, and knowing that as obnoxious as they may be they will never be so obnoxious that he can stay annoyed at them. It is in listening to Bart and Khaji Da echo each other as they try to call him away from his busy work, whispering promises of love and affection, sensations of bliss crawling up and down his spine, and sinking into his own personal heaven. It is in knowing that as long as he has the two of them that everything is the way it _should be_.

Happiness for Khaji Da is in love: complicated, entangled with fond bickering, playfulness, occasional bouts of being ridiculously over the top ([ _What do you mean we can’t have a flame-thrower?_ ]), concern, want, and need. It is in complaining daily that his partners need to eat better, they’re consuming carcinogens, it’s a good thing that Khaji Da doesn’t rule the world because he would make several foods _illegal_ , and [ _Jaime that is your third cup of coffee. Desist._ ] It is in being tempted at times to say to hell with what Jaime and Bart need to do for the day, they should _stay home_ and let him be curled up with them _damn it_. It is in pretending to grudgingly accept that Jaime and Bart have responsibilities they can’t ignore, all while knowing that they know his complaining is just for show.

For Khaji Da happiness is also in contained and carefully applied violence— chasing, pursuing, heroing, shaping weaponry and the cool sensation and slight chill of the shifting armor. It is in looking up new and different weapons on a routine basis, running them by Jaime to see if he will approve of them and pretending to be long-suffering when he doesn’t. It is in, in many ways, being a natural predator and not having to be ashamed of that fact because Jaime and Bart both recognize that is who he is and they are comfortable with it. It is in being able to joke about violence he would not commit without just reason, jokes with Bart about trying to keep blood from ending up on the carpet, and hearing Bart and Jaime both insist from time to time that he is ‘murderously adorable.’

For Khaji Da happiness is in knowing that when everything is said and done that the three of them are inseparable, that they will come together either in the late night or early morning, a tangle of comfort and bliss, hushed words breaking the silence as all else is blotted out but their happiness. It is in knowing that he can wrap himself around both of them— in different ways— feel their breathing, hearts beating, the warmth and weight that lets him know they are both _there_. It is in sinking into Jaime’s senses, reveling in the contact, the three of them so close it is as if the rest of the world temporarily _stops_ until they can think again. It is in knowing that so long as he has the two of them he is home and— despite every last ounce of rationality which implies their relationship doesn’t make sense— the three of them are where they _belong_.

For all three of them happiness is being together and knowing they’re never alone.


End file.
